


Just Be The Missing Pieces

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Series: The Mysterious Tales Of Julie Smith [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 19th Century, Arranged Marriage, Cute Butler, Doctor Things, F/M, Forensics, United Kingdom Memories, Women Oppression
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie Smith aveva sempre desiderato di realizzare i suoi sogni.<br/>E adesso era finalmente libera di farlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be The Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Ringraziamenti speciali alla mia honey che mi supporta durante la scrittura <3

Julie Smith, mentre guardava i grandi palazzi di New York davanti a lei, si sentiva emozionata come mai prima d'ora. Non era mai andata troppo lontano da Londra, e sicuramente, non era mia uscita dall'Inghilterra.  
La cosa che più la emozionava, però, non era allontanarsi da casa sua, ma sapere che una volta toccato il suolo americano avrebbe avuto davanti una nuova vita: una casa enorme, come quelle in cui stanno i nobili, e una nuova famiglia, che già faceva di tutto per farla sentire a suo agio. La cosa a cui lei pensava con più gioia, era però il fatto che stando lì, con l'appoggio di un uomo con una posizione sociale come quella che aveva David, c'erano sul serio delle possibilità che lei diventasse medico.  
In cuor suo, cercava però di non farsi troppe speranze sul suo futuro: fino a un paio di giorni prima era una ragazza di periferia, e non sapeva quanto quell'idilliaco sogno sarebbe potuto durare, nonostante per tutto il viaggio i suoi nuovi tutori l'avevano rassicurata sul fatto che avrebbe potuto diventare la persona che aveva sempre desiderato con il loro aiuto.  
Ma sentiva che c'era qualcosa di strano, in tutta quella faccenda. Non di malvagio, sia chiaro, ma un piccolo mistero doveva esserci. O forse era lei che immaginava tutto, per rendere la cosa più interessante.  
  
Quindi, piuttosto che rovinare tutto dal principio, si era stretta nel cappotto che Amanda le aveva regalato, e aveva sorriso a David, mentre l'aiutava a scendere a terra. Da quel punto di vista, la città sembrava ancora più bella, rumorosa e grande, che avrebbe solo voluto urlare al cielo.  
Aveva preferito contenersi, per non fare brutta figura, e seguito entrambi in silenzio, contemplando la città. Come gli avevano già anticipato, avevano aspettato qualche minuto davanti all'attracco, era arrivata una carrozza, che si era fermata davanti a loro. A guidarla c'era un uomo del tutto singolare, con dei baffi così strani e arricciare, da sembrare dipinti, tanto da farla quasi ridere, e aveva notato che anche ad Amanda era scappato un sorriso.

L'uomo si era avvicinato ai coniugi, indeciso su cosa fare.

 

“Humpry, lei è Miss Julie Smith, una ragazza talentuosa che mia moglie ha incontrato a Londra e che starà con noi. Julie, questo signore dell'aspetto singolare è il nostro fidato maggiordomo, Steven Humpry, che prepara il tè migliore del continente!”  
  
Il maggiordomo, ascoltate le parole di David, si era avvicinato a lei e le aveva fatto il baciamano. Lei era arrossita, nessuno lo aveva mai fatto.

“Sono onorato di incontrarvi, Miss, e spero che mi troverete bene tra i grattacieli di New York!”  
  
Lei aveva ricambiato con un sorriso, lasciandosi aiutare a salire sulla carrozza, per essere seguita dai suoi tutori, che appena seduti si erano stretti la mano, per poi scambiarsi un leggero bacio a fior di labbra.

Erano così adorabili, insieme.

 

“Non viviamo molto lontano da qui, quindi la strada sarà breve. Quando arriveremo farò preparare la tua stanza, visto che penso tu sia stanca. Domani avrò del lavoro da sbrigare, ma voi ragazze potete fare un giro in città, e non lo pomeriggio possiamo cominciare a studiare i volumi che hai sfogliato sulla nave. Faremo tutto a piccoli passi, non preoccuparti, e se vorrai, potrò insegnarti la medicina forense.”  
  
Non era preoccupata per gli studi, anzi: in diciotto anni non aveva mai avuto del tempo per farlo sul serio, e ora che aveva un insegnate tutto per lei e dei veri volumi, non si sarebbe mai fatta scappare l'occasione di sfruttarlo.

 

“Voglio sapere tutto quello che posso, devo essere la migliore per poter diventare un medico!”  
  
Amanda le aveva sorriso, prendendole la mano, in modo quasi teatrale.

 

“E' proprio questo che mi piace di te, tesoro, sei determinata. Mi ricordi me da giovane, quando questo bel medico mi ha scoperta a cercare di leggere la sua autopsia e mi ha rubato il cuore!”  
  
David si era passato una mano tra i capelli, forse imbarazzato.

 

“Credo che alla nostra giovane pupilla non interessi la nostra storia d'amore, visto che siamo arrivati.”  
  
A sentire quelle parole, Julie era corsa giù dalla carrozza. La villa era enorme, più di quanto si aspettava, ed era circondata da un giardino, e le sembrava un sogno potersi abitare.  
Era stata accolta dai domestici, che continuavano a chiamarla “Miss”, e aveva cominciato a girare la casa. Era meravigliosa e c'erano tantissime stanza, ma quella che preferiva, era la biblioteca in fondo al corridoio del secondo piano. Si era seduta in una poltrona al centro della stanza, e dopo aver preso un libro, si era messa a leggere.  
Sospettava che l'avrebbero trovata presto, senza problemi, quindi aveva appoggiato il cappotto su uno dei braccioli, e si era immersa nella lettura di un volume, un racconto del mistero.  
Lo aveva trovato nella vecchia bottega di Londra, ma non aveva abbastanza per comprarla, quindi era stata costretta a lasciarlo lì, a malincuore.

Ma adesso aveva un'edizione rilegata dello stesso libro tutto per lei, e quindi si era immersa nella lettura.

 

Dalla grossa finestra alle sue spalle, entrava la flebile luce del pomeriggio. Se fosse stata a casa a Londra, avrebbe dovuto fare il bucato a quell'ora e non avrebbe certo potuto passare il tempo senza far nulla.  
E invece adesso aveva una nuova vita tutto per se.  
Sperava che sarebbe potuta restare lì tutta la vita, anche se aveva paura che le cose sarebbero cambiate se i suoi tutori avessero avuto una famiglia loro.  
  
Troppo concentrata sui suoi pensieri, aveva appoggiato il libro accanto a lei, proprio mentre Humpry era entrato nella stanza, probabilmente per avvisarla della cena.

E lei voleva cogliere l'occasione per sorbirsi un dubbio.

 

“So che probabilmente non sono affari miei, ma mi chiedevo perché Amanda e David non hanno dei figli. Sembrano così innamorati!”  
  
Il maggiordomo si era subito incupito, per poi sedersi su una poltrona accanto a lei.

 

“La signora era rimasta incinta, dopo il matrimonio. Erano così felice. Circa sette mesi dopo, la signora ha avuto le doglie. Stava per partorire, ma era troppo presto, così sono andato a chiamare un'infermiera e la bambina è nata. Era piccola e respirava male, il signore era distrutto dalla situazione, e dopo poche ore loro figlia è morta. Si chiamava Johanna. Credo che i signori abbiano paura che accada ancora.”  
  
Ecco, non era il tipo di risposta che si aspettava. Forse era proprio per questo che l'avevano portata in America.

 

“Comunque la cena è pronta, Miss.”  


Humpry aveva sorriso ed era uscito, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Forse avrebbe potuto essere proprio lei, la parte che mancava a quella famiglia. E lo desiderava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

 


End file.
